


列车暗厢的秘密

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [12]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！没错，肖战红衣列车制服我又可以了
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 9





	列车暗厢的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 没错，肖战红衣列车制服  
> 我又可以了

雪花随着冬日凛冽的寒风飘舞着穿过茂密的松树林，掠过一辆在林间缓缓穿行的华丽铁皮列车。

“呼，今儿个真冷啊。”一位女客抱着她的小猫看了看窗外，透明的玻璃已经结了一层冰雾，小猫好奇地伸出爪子，在透明的晶面上留下一个憨态可掬的爪印。

“要是这个时候有杯热腾腾的咖啡该多好。”坐在身边的女伴说，放下手中的报纸，轻轻哈了两口气，搓了搓并不算太暖和的双手。

“是呢，这小家伙看来也需要一杯热牛奶。”那位优雅的年轻女士俯下身子，纤长的手指挠了挠小猫毛绒绒的下巴，慵懒的猫咪发出舒服的咕噜声，往她怀里蜷了蜷。

“啊，是餐车吧，正好。”小推车叮叮当当的声音恰到好处地响起，如同平安夜驯鹿的驼铃，带来温暖的气息。

一个身材高挑的身影穿着绛红色的制服，推着一辆小车出现在走廊的入口。这是个年轻而漂亮的青年，原本严肃刻板的制服被他穿出了世家公子似的端庄贵气。他俯下身，谦和礼貌地聆听旅客的需求，动作优雅地替客人送上一碟小食或者一杯饮料。

“啊，真是个好看的小哥哥。”

“又犯花痴了？”抱着小猫的女士白了她一眼，见怪不怪地笑了笑。

“天气比较冷，喝冷饮不好，给您换杯热牛奶可以吗？”青年的声音很柔软，体贴温暖得能让人的心都融化。

在递上物品时，青年会加上一张袖珍小卡片，小心翼翼地一起递给旅客，再用礼貌地鞠躬：“很荣幸为您服务，祝您旅途愉快。”

“那是什么？莫非……他在征婚？”

“不可能吧，他这样的还担心打光棍？倒是你，前几日谈的那个富家公子，又吹了吧？”

“切，老娘可是钻石王老五，咱们这种门第不怕找不着金龟婿，何必慌那一时半会的？多自由几年不好吗？”抱猫女子点起一支袖珍香烟吸了一口，不紧不慢地吐着烟圈，她努努嘴，瞥向那个模样标致的青年：“不过，要是真让我找个他这般的，倒贴我也愿意，反正就是几个钱嘛，人生得意须尽欢啊！”

“啧啧啧╮(￣▽￣)╭我还是挺好奇他的小卡片上写着什么……”

青年平稳地推着小车缓缓走来，小车上搭着漂亮的红绸衬布，漂亮的穗金色流苏围绕四周，随着小车的轱辘声随风轻摇。

“两位女士，需要点什么？”青年友善而真诚地微笑着。

“一杯热咖啡，多加奶油和焦糖，奶油搅到咖啡里面。”

“给我一杯柠檬苏打。”

“好的。”青年点点头，取出一只擦得干干净净的瓷杯，从餐车上拿起咖啡壶倒了一杯，动作娴熟地倒了一杯，纤长白皙的手指笔走龙蛇地提起银勺搅出奶花，咖啡混着焦糖和奶油的香气飘散开来，装饰精美的车厢内弥漫起温暖的气息。

“劳驾，请问柠檬要青柠吗？”

“啊，有吗？当然可以。”

青年同样从一个小筐里拿出一张小卡片，垫在咖啡杯下方递给女乘客，笑容清煦：“您的咖啡，请慢用。”

女乘客看了看小卡片，皱了皱眉，一脸怪异地看了一眼抱猫的女伴，什么也没说。

青年熟稔地用小夹子夹了几片水灵灵的青柠，放入漂亮的镂花玻璃杯里，取出一根塑料包装的吸管，同样是加了卡片，递给抱猫的女士：“您的柠檬苏打，请慢用。”

抱猫女子接过，青年温顺地鞠躬，还不忘夸赞那只可爱的小猫。

“多好的男孩子，你叫什么？”

“肖战。我叫肖战。”

青年寒暄几句，道了声失陪，便推着餐车走了。

“很荣幸为您服务，若需要特殊服务，请带上此卡片到餐车咨询？”两名女士疑惑地读着卡片。

“啥玩意啊？”

“咱也不知道，咱也不想问→_→。”女子把卡片翻来覆去看了看，随意地用卡片搅了搅咖啡。

夜间的树林分外安静，在这寒冷的冬夜，所有的生灵都心怀敬畏地安寝，就连凶猛的夜枭也收敛了声息。寂静如斯的林间，沉默得只有雪落下的声音。

肖战坐在桌旁，时不时拿起手边的小金剪，揭开烛台上扣着的玻璃罩，细致地剪下一截烛花，轻吹几下烛火，将桌上陈旧泛黄的书卷点亮。

“当当——”

肖战打开厢门，门外站着那位抱猫的女子，那只可爱的小猫还在她怀里懒洋洋得扑腾着爪子。

“看起来你很喜欢小猫？”

“是的。”肖战点点头，美丽的双眼闪着流转的秋波，“请问您怎么称呼？”

女子甜甜一笑，眼神中流露出野性而向往的神色，“我姓金，叫我金小姐就行。”

“那么，金小姐，请进。”肖战扶着女子走到小桌边坐下，拿出两个装饰华丽的茶杯，落落大方地问道：“您想喝点什么？”

“随便。”金小姐毫不在意地挑了挑眉。

“那我就只好认为您还想喝柠檬苏打了。”肖战调侃似的笑了笑，绛红的制服在蜡烛散发出的暖光下闪着温润的色泽，随着他的动作，其上装饰的金饰鲜活地闪过一抹亮色。

“你应该知道，当一个人问你刷不刷房子时，应该不是想问你是不是个泥瓦匠吧？”金小姐的慧黠地盯着青年轮廓秀丽的侧颜。

（注：“今天你刷房子了吗？”是黑帮暗话，意思就是杀人灭口之类的，出自电影《爱尔兰人》，其中的吉米•霍法对主角——杀手弗兰克所说的一句话就是，“我听说你刷房子？”）

“嗯哼～”正在夹起一块青柠的肖战闻言，转过脸来，故作无奈地耸了耸肩，“那您想问点什么呢？”

“我想知道，为什么你喜欢猫呢？”金小姐抚弄着怀里的小家伙，衣衫微褪。

肖战放下两杯卖相漂亮的青柠苏打，抬起堪称娇美的脸颊，微微一笑：“那么，可否容在下先问，您为什么喜欢猫呢？”

“因为，猫咪温顺，又听话，懂得讨主子的喜爱——”金小姐支起身子，涂着鲜艳指甲油的食指轻佻地勾起肖战领口别着的毛绒小球，有意蹭了蹭青年敏感的喉结，听着青年极力压抑的喘息声，得寸进尺地撩拨道：“我听说，猫咪最喜欢的，除了毛绒球，就是被人抚摸。”

“请您……不要再……”肖战的脸颊上浮起一片羞躁的潮红，白天所有高贵优雅的礼仪谈吐顿时礼崩乐坏，他下意识地低头，看向桌上摇摇晃晃的烛火，难堪得像个新过门的媳妇。

女子伸出穿金戴银的双臂如收网般将青年揽住，跌卧在车厢内占了大部分空间的豪华卧榻上。那只小猫受了惊吓，喵呜一声窜到了车厢的角落，颇为不满地喵喵直叫。

“猫咪叫春最是挠心抓肺地撩人，不知道你这只小猫～叫声如何？”女子邪魅一笑，纤纤十指解开肖战纯白的衣领，拿过床头放着的项圈，铐在青年光滑细腻的鹤颈上。

“明明是个出来卖的，偏偏还做得这么正经。”蛛腿般的手指粘着唾液划过一粒娇嫩红缨，颇为诱人地画下一道爱心形状的水痕。连带着被被朱唇含住浓情吸吮的另一侧，原本娇小的乳粒硬挺挺地胀成漂亮的樱绯色，衬着泛着一层薄粉的白肌，宛如万千红紫中最靓丽的两朵。

女子褪下肖战贴身的底裤，手指挑逗着他敏感的会阴和腿根，一面亲吻着那枚小巧漂亮的喉结，享受他情动时下意识发出的幼猫似的求饶声，夹杂着项圈叮叮当当的铃铛响声，就像一曲悦耳的圣诞颂歌。

那件端庄的制服被毫不怜惜地甩到一边，和昂贵的女士衣帽胡乱交缠混作一堆。

松软的床铺和暖气的热度激起本性潜藏的欲望，肖战整个人陷在那张舒适的卧榻中，柔软的天鹅绒缎面包裹住美人香汗淋漓的腰身，女子骑压在他的身上，随着列车轰鸣的节奏九浅一深地律动着。

“有的哲学家把生命比作一辆火车，有的心理学家把性爱比作一辆火车，你觉得呢？”金小姐伸手捂住肖战漂亮的眼睛，轻轻撕咬着他精致的耳垂，向那处敏感的耳窝吐着热息，“我倒是觉得，只有在性爱中，我才能体会到生命。”

肖战配合着女人的征服欲嗯嗯啊啊地轻喘着，浑身细嫩的肌肤被爱抚成诱人的粉色，纤细的腰肢难耐地扭动着，高悬在空中的双脚荡秋千似的一摆一摆，白皙的脚趾不时猛地绷紧，颤抖着蜷缩成可怜的一小团，随即又脱力似的放松，软软地耷在形状标致的脚尖。

肖战眨巴着好看的眼睫，好听的声音里染上了情欲正浓的哭腔，似是舒爽到了极致，又似是被欺负得有些过分，他拽过一角被边，紧咬着唇，略带委屈地遮了半张水汪汪的面容，把脸微微侧向一边，泪盈盈的眼睛空洞地望着桌上那盏漂亮的蜡烛。

那盏蜡烛烧得很明亮，暖黄的柔光照亮了狭小的车厢，在这被光芒装满的暗室内，两个上下激烈交叠的身影清晰地映在窗帘拉得严严实实，挂满各式道具的厢壁上。

“小猫咪，你做这行多久了？看着倒还是个嫩的。”女子亲了肖战几口，揽过他的脸颊，手指勾起那枚精巧可爱的铃铛。

肖战双手揽住女子的脖颈，轻轻抚着她背上柔顺的曲线，尽可能地分开自己的双腿，方便二人更彻底的结合；他微微侧了侧脸让自己的双唇避开，露出柔软的颈窝接受对方激烈的索吻，双眼注视着并看不见什么东西的远方，喃喃道：“这辆车第二次刷漆，升为豪华列车的时候，我就在这里了。”

那也是一个下雪的冬夜，年幼的肖战一个人站在偌大的火车站内，眼神越过人山人海，疑惑地看着车站顶上悬挂的指示牌。

正值节日，人群中洋溢着欢声笑语，空气中弥漫着美食的香味，无数穿着新衣的旅客喜气洋洋地抱着大包小包的礼品，笑容满面地和亲朋挥手告别，踏上回家的旅途。

肖战看着这些满脸笑意的旅客提着的礼盒，缩了缩冻得瑟瑟发抖的身子，悄悄咽了咽口水。

他已经在这等了快一天了，明明那个带他来这的阿姨说，只要跟着她走，很快就会有人给他好吃的，给他买新衣服，还有人帮他当大明星，可是走到半路，那个阿姨好像被人认出来了，把他送到这就鬼鬼祟祟地逃了，就留下小肖战在这。

“让开！快让开！老子急着上火车！”一个带着一个大包的男人粗鲁地穿过人群，小肖战被大包狠狠地撞了一下，一个不稳跌坐在了地上。小孩子手掌细嫩，一下子就擦破了皮，通红的皮肉眼看着就渗出了血丝。

小肖战忍着痛爬起来，拍拍身上的尘土，伤口很疼，他想哭，却又拼命忍住了。妈妈告诉他，男子汉要坚强，不能哭。

这时，一个打扮不俗的年轻女子走向肖战，问他怎么了。

肖战告诉她，自己被一个阿姨带到这里，说是教他学画画，但是半路那个阿姨不见了。

女子又问他家在哪，肖战说不知道，从家到这里转了很多趟车，他也记不太清，自己父母和这个阿姨算是熟人，因为自己从小就喜欢唱歌，天资也不错，这个阿姨听说又有门路，父母便拜托这个阿姨带他出来试试，要是真的被星探选上，就不用再过苦日子。

肖战手舞足蹈地比划着，好看的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

“那么，你愿意在火车上当大明星吗？”

女子带着肖战坐上了一班从来没有见过的豪华车厢，将肖战彻底带离了他出生的那个小城，跨了好几个国界，直到距离远得肖战再也不认识这里的人，听不懂这里的话，回不了家。

在这个经济发达的年代，暗娼和妓院是极其门槛低又来钱快的行业，黑白两道的座谈会往往在这些隐秘的场合开张，无疑是颇为默契地达成庇护的共识。而随着侦查手段的高级化和情报越来越高的隐秘要求，特别是长期拉锯战式的需要大量时间的交涉，主阵地已经从不动的酒吧娼馆逐渐转移到可移动的室内，如更加安全的火车车厢和船舱等。

车妓和船妓便因此应运而生。因为这种级别的车厢上坐的基本都是豪门贵族，或是地位显赫之人，这些人脑子好使，性爱方面的能力自然也不弱。长途旅程打拉锯战的过程中难免不会有个急火攻心没处发泄的时候，这个时候就需要去餐车的暗厢找这些随车的妓子泄泄火。有时双方在桌上交代不了的事情，滚一回床单也许就解决了。

这就要求这些卖身的有极高的素养，身子也得干干净净，需得从幼时就开始调教，能进豪华列车卖的都是万里挑一的尤物。

“你跑过吗？”

“我倒是很想看看，你逃跑后被抓住的后果。”

跑过吗……

肖战微微蹙眉，眼神转向头顶上方华丽的车厢吊顶。

也许是跑过吧……

这些可怜的妓子们也没有任何的人身自由，他们从小就被关在车厢里，跟着乘务员熟悉列车的结构，学习如何服务乘客。因为这些交通工具人多眼杂的特殊性，对这些妓子的看管自然也会更严，要是稍有反抗或者逃跑的意图就会被关起来毒打，直到和那些娼馆中的小馆妓女们一样，老老实实地呆在小小一方车厢里接待无数生命中的过客。

“再跑啊！叫你跑！”

地上扔着几根被砸碎的针管，尖锐的针头末端还残留着殷红的血迹。

肖战伏在地上无力地喘息着，满是伤痕的肩膀上赫然是几个还在渗血的针眼。

被鞭打了好几天，又是接连的挨饿受冻，他是一点力气也没有了。

不知这些注射进他身体的药剂是什么物质，他感到一阵阵得发热，奇痒难耐，下身控制不住地悄悄抬起了头。被塞过好几根玉势的软穴自发收缩起来，分泌出温热湿粘的淫液，渴望着被硕大的阳物狠狠插入。

不……不要……

他不想再这样下去了。

刚开始接客时，为了让这些未经人事或者刚刚破身的车妓屈从，一般都会用药迷晕他们，让他们在不知不觉无法反抗地任人摆布。

肖战强睁开迷离的双眼，忍住自渎的冲动，十指紧紧抠挖着地面，使出全身的力气想要爬走。

猝不及防，颈链被人拽住，他被人狠狠的拖了几步踩在脚下，随着鞭子划破空气的声音，伤痕累累的脊背上又是一道血痕。

“跑啊？看你往哪跑！”

肖战蜷在地上痛苦地喘息着，他浑身痒得要命，灼烧的痛感席卷了身上每一寸娇嫩的肌肤，几乎要把他整个人融化掉，这种春药药性甚猛，肖战本能地爬向眼前的男人，伸手去解男人的裤带。顾不得廉耻和自尊，他急需一根粗大的阳物缓解他浑身的滚烫，将他从无边的苦海中解脱出来。

又是一记耳光，肖战重重地摔在地面上。

“骚货，看见了吧，这才是你的本性。你就该老实呆在车厢里，把你的双腿岔开，向那帮摇钱树展露你的骚穴。”

“求您了，快……”肖战在地上痛苦地翻滚着，有如在地狱火海中焚身的亡魂，望眼欲穿地渴求甘霖的救赎。

“这才是好孩子。”负责调教的男人褪下裤子，抱着软成一摊春水的肖战走进了专门训练用的车厢。

最开始的几趟旅程中，肖战去的是一般的列车，在餐车狭小的暗厢中，他脖子上系着颈链，没有底裤，跪坐在那张无数人滚过的床榻上，紧张地等待乘务长领来下一个骑在他身上泄火的客人。

慢慢的，在和无数旅客同床共枕之后，失贞的羞耻和屈辱渐渐消失了，肖战甚至可耻地认为，自己本该如此。长期被关在封闭的环境里让他极为迫切得渴望和陌生人交流，要是没有旅客前来找他，他甚至会因此坐立不安。

“这有什么好丢人的呢？你这么漂亮，生来就是做这一行的。”

肖战也的确成了列车明星，他的名字在无数旅客的口中交口相传，无数人对他精湛的服务技艺和优雅礼貌的言谈举止赞不绝口。他也从一般的列车换到了服务这辆豪华列车，车上坐的人非富即贵，与他们交谈可以搜集到许多重要的人脉和线索。

“请问，您是否认识一位薛小姐？”

“噢，哪个薛小姐？”

“就是新加坡薛式商业集团的副总裁，也是这家铁路公司的女主人。”

“你找她做什么？”

“没什么，只是在下仰慕薛小姐已久，希望有一日能亲自服务薛小姐。”

“我要是她，一定离你远远的～～磨人的小妖精～～”女子的指尖划过肖战高挺的鼻头，捏捏肖战脸颊上的嫩肉，抱着他翻了个身，“小猫咪～～”

肖战不置可否地保持着职业性微笑，眼神中闪过一抹暗色。

第二天，这辆豪华的列车到达了目的地。

身着绛红色制服的肖战和其他乘务人员一起，恭敬有礼地向全体乘客告别。

“小猫咪，我会想你的。”金小姐抱着猫咪，依依不舍地和肖战告别。

“再见，祝您生活愉快。”肖战颇为绅士地牵起女子的手，弯下腰轻轻吻了一下。那只小猫咪也颇为不舍，小爪子一个劲地扒拉着肖战的袖口。

“期待与你再见。”金小姐说完便出了站台。

还是没有找到小薛总。

据说她是车妓制度的首创者，这家铁路公司也在她的名下。

每一个被迫沦为车妓的人都有至少一个恨她的理由。

金小姐出了站，坐上迎接她的专车，一路来到一处隐蔽的庄园内停下了。

“小姐回来了。”门口的管家毕恭毕敬地行礼。

“嗯。”女子点点头，抬腿跨进高高的门槛，穿过挂着昂贵毯帐的大厅，登上华丽繁复的复式大理石阶梯，轻车熟路地推开一扇挂着“副总裁”牌子的白色小门，随手把小包挂在进门的衣帽架上，坐在电脑桌前，秘书正好赶来，奉上一杯新鲜的柠檬苏打。

“近期公司收入怎么样？”

“一切正常。”

办公桌上摆着一个镶金的姓名牌，上面赫然印着“薛鑫”二字。


End file.
